It Wasn't for Nothing
by Theia Aithre
Summary: A look into the lives of the people most affected by the loss of their Queen and how they coped with it. Sequal to "Kingdom of Nothing".
1. Chapter 1

Hello all~ I'm writing this as a continuation of my first Zelda Story: A Kingdom of Nothing

If you haven't read it please go check it out and leave reviews! They help me know you guys like what I write.

This story will be told through different points of view in a journal format. I have been thinking about doing this for a very long time actually: I still have the last chapter for this stuck in my head and I figured you guys deserve to know it too! If you all enjoy this I'll keep updating.

Let me know what you think!

~Theia

* * *

Chapter I:

101AC/2/21

Prayers by Impa

Oh your Grace, I came to offer you some flowers for the princess's birthday. I know she's always loved these beautiful Silent Princesses. When I look upon them, I see her smile.

Today she becomes a young woman of eighteen-though I do not know if she considers herself one hundred and eighteen. I wish I could do more for her, I am surprised my thoughts have traveled so often to my time in combat.

She was and still is such a darling, our beautiful and kind Zelda, I await the day we can have that tea we promised- though a part of me fears the worst.

On this wonderful day I awoke with such a chill, a sign that could only mean something foreboding. I remember our conversation well, you were so happy to see us but your happiness didn't touch your eyes. The darkness you spent so long fighting. The dreams we spoke of. There was little we could do. I have many regrets, though one I doubt I will ever be able to live down is my inability to do more for you Princess.

I pray you have a wonderful birthday, may the goddesses be kind to you.

* * *

101AC/2/21

Paya's Diary

Grandmother returned later than I expected from the goddess shrine. Though it is only right outside I was still worried for her! Had we been outside the village I would have surely remained at her side but she insisted I start dinner without her.

Today is a very special day, yes to most it is the day of our new Calendar- today is the one hundred and first anniversary of the day the Great Calamity destroyed our land. To Grandmother though, today is best remembered as Princess Zelda's Birthday! I am so glad I got to meet her, she is everything I grew up learning about and so much more! On this day I hope for new beginnings, and a chance to be best friends with the Princess!

I wonder if Master Link got the Princess anything for her birthday. If not I shall surely give him a good talking to! If I can be of any help to him I'd be overjoyed-besides I'm sure he'll welcome friendly female advise. I know how hard it can be when it comes to matters of the opposite erm…

In any case I hear Grandmother downstairs, it's time to join her for dinner. I hope the Princess and Master Link return swiftly.

-Paya


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Paya's Diary

101 AC/ 2/27

I don't think I've ever seen Grandmother cry. She's always been such a strong person. I'm not quite sure yet what has happened either.

I approached her urgently when a strangled gasp cut through the sleepy morning. "What's happened Grandmother?" I asked hesitantly. She just shook her head slowly, her eyes brimming with tears. Unsure of what to do next I hurried upstairs where I sit now.

My grandmother is a quite the resilient woman, but just then I think I saw her break. What could have happened!? My heart is pounding in my chest, and I feel my stomach churning. Something must have happened to the Princess! If that happened then Master Link too!

Whatever should I do? I want to help so bad but, I remain useless up here! I can do nothing at this moment but sit patiently until Grandmother decided to tell me what ails her.

I pray to you, Your Grace that my new friends will return safe.

-Paya

101 AC/4/3

The last few days have been so hard on Grandmother, I myself feel like I haven't any tears left to shed. I finally learned what happened, the Princess, she is no longer with us. It pains me deeply to even write such a thing! Our conversation still haunts my mind.

"Come here Paya dear, we must discuss something important." I instantly ceased my dull chores about the small hall and hurried to kneel before my Grandmother. "I have grave news. The Princess will not be returning to us. The darkness proved too great for her to continue. She's-" Her eyes filled with tears and I reached for her hand.

"It's- it's okay Grandmother, you needn't continue. I'm so sorry." I bit my lip and hung my head, tears of my own streaming down my cheeks. "What of- what of Master Link?"

She squeezed my hand gently and sighed quietly "The boy is alive, we can only wait to see if he returns to us…he is in grave pain. If he does return, Paya my dear, look after him please." I only nodded solemnly and stood.

"Do not worry Grandmother, Master Link will return to us… and I promise I'll be there for him."

"I know that, thank you. One more thing, you must keep this to yourself. The only other souls that know is your Aunt Purah, and Robbie."

"I understand…"

Even now as I recall my encouraging words I can't help but feel like I could have said more, could have done more. What right do I have to give words of encouragement when I myself do not believe them? I wonder how Aunt Purah feels about this? Is she as heart broken as Grandmother?

* * *

_Letter to Impa_

_From Purah_

101 AC/9/3

Dearest Sister,

There are many things I wish to speak to you about, but I'm afraid in this letter is not the best place. I wish I could tell you in person but I won't be able to visit you for a long while. You must know my heart breaks as I'm sure yours does. Last I heard of Link he had taken _her_ to Robbie. That is all I can say here.

I urge patience in this difficult time, though I am sure you have no need of that advice. You will forever be wiser and stronger than I. I suggest you have the guard back at home doubled, some higher figures in the Yiga will surely feel the shift as we have. No doubt the will try and retaliate. How is young Paya doing? Have you told her yet? If not please consider doing so. Since you remain so insistent on abstaining from my potions. You must consider who will take over for you. Though again, I implore you to reconsider.

With love,

-Purah

* * *

_Paya's__ Diary_

101 AC/16/3

Oh I'm so filled with so many emotions I feel as if I might burst! He has returned to us! Almost a month since. I was outside leaving apples in the small offering bowls when I saw him! I was so overwhelmed I felt as if Id pass out and lose my dinner all at once.

He looked so haggard, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone look so worn. I sit here feeling so lost and unable to properly explain myself. The once brilliant blue of his eyes that shone so purely were now so devoid of life and spirit, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought I saw a ghost! He approached me slowly, it seemed every movement he made was heavier than the next one. I bit my lip and reached out to him.

"M-Master Link!" I stuttered out after a moment "are you alright?" Instantly I regretted asking such a ridiculous question. Of course he wasn't alright! Why would he be after what had happened!? I am unsure if he heard me or chose not to answer my silly question, but he walked quietly past me and pushed open the door to the main hall- most likely to speak with Grandmother. I _knew_ I shouldn't have and I _knew_ it was disrespectful but I did it anyway! I can't believe it still! I ran up the steps and knelt close to the door to eavesdrop! I heard Grandmother speak first in a strict tone.

"Whatever you are thinking boy you mustn't."

"What?"

"I see that look in your eyes, you blame yourself. You can not cont-" The way Master Link's tone rose made my heart jump with fear, he was normally so soft spoken and calm. This was entirely different.

"Of course I blame myself! I… killed her Impa… I took her life with m-my...my-"

"She harbored the Calamity...a ...was not something she did not foresee… the princess she knew of the risks and so-"

"So she used me?! So she thought it'd be a swell idea to keep me in the dark?" I cringed back from the door when I heard something shatter. For a quick moment I considered retreating but I placed my eat on the door again anyway."- for what? Only so she cou-"

My Grandmother's voice rose as she cut him off. "Silence boy." It got harder to listen after that and I could only pick up bits if what they were saying.

"...just a tool?"

There were sounds of shuffling and I quickly scurried away from the door. I decided it'd be best if I busied myself outside with something but I only ended up wandering the village. It wasn't until after sundown that I decided it'd be safe to return inside. I found Grandmother sleeping so I tiptoed to my room where I sit now unable to sleep. I wonder where Master Link went off to, if he'll be okay. I have so many questions though I am not sure how I should ask. I'll get up early tomorrow to prepare breakfast for him and Grandmother, it's the least I can do.

* * *

Please Review~


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to thank mattbalser01 for being my first reviewer on this story!

Thank you so much! Your review helped kick me to finish and upload!

This one is for you~

* * *

Chapter: III

Paya's Diary

101 AC/17/3

The day didn't quite go as planned, I'm so frustrated and overwhelmed! I haven't a clue if I am currently harming or helping the situation. I try so hard to be positive but right now I feel just the opposite!

The day started off seemingly like usual, I rose early and went to prepare food for Grandmother. Well usually it's mostly me and whoever is guarding the house that morning, Grandmother usually just has tea in the morning if anything. This time though I had a special guest! I wanted so desperately for everything to go smoothly but unfortunately when I walked back inside with my larger than usually plate of food, of course hoping to share with Master Link the first thing I heard was:

"He's stepped out Paya, I'm sorry but he gave no word as to when he would be returning if at all." I blinked once, twice then slouched slightly.

"Oh I see, that's fine. I'll just pass the extra out to the villagers. It won't go to waste." I sighed and moved the large plate to my hip. "Is everything alright Grandmother? Do you require more from me than what you asked already?" She shook her head and thanked me quietly as I handed her the tea I prepared for her.

"No dear, just be gentle with the boy. He's hurting." I nodded and smiled softly.

"I understand Grandmother…" When I stepped outside I was greeted with the gentle rays of the morning sun, something I always take pleasure in basking in. Today however, I felt too drained to do so. I offered more food to the village guards then set and apple down in the small offering bowls in front of the small statues. I wonder if I'd ever be able to lay eyes on the gentle nature spirits.

The people I passed and greeted were gracious and kind accepting the food. I felt envious of their gentle ignorance. How nice it must be to not know suffering. Well I must not say that they do not know such a feeling. I do not know what goes on in their personal lives of course! Yet as I am now, with such conflict stirring in my heart it is difficult not to assume and judge. But I try.

I finished passing out the food in no time at all. Which left me feeling a bit unfulfilled, so I decided there could be no harm in searching for Master Link. After all, Grandmother _had_ asked me to look after him. How could I do that if I hadn't the slightest idea where he was? Well, I searched for quite a long time in fact, till I felt the sun beating down harshly on my back. I frowned upward, spite testing me though I forced it away. I shouldn't be angry with the lovely weather. Many enjoy a beautiful clear day. I hadn't even realized how long I'd been standing around till I heard someone call me!

"Paya! Paya! Hey? Are you alright?" I shook my head and turned, a smile on my face.

"Oh! Trissa. Good afternoon. I'm fine, just tired is all." The older woman smiled and motioned for me to go inside her shop.

"Come dear, you've been back and forth about the village all day! Join me for lunch?" I smiled truly then and followed her inside. I always enjoyed spending time with the others. It warms my heart knowing so many care. She leads me to a back room and I sat quietly on a small cushion placed by the low table. "If you wish to talk about what troubles you, I'm here to at the very least, listen."

I'm glad I decided to tell her a few things as she gave me quite the brilliant idea, at least I hope it is.

"Oh, I've just been searching for Master Link. He's seemed so um… distant since he returned. I'd like to help him though first I can't find him, second I'm not sure how to even approach the delicate situation." The older woman thought for a moment then sat across from me.

"Well, you are a very quiet girl Miss Paya. Something you seem to have in common with him. What do you do when your thoughts weigh on you too heavily?"

I should have thought of it sooner! I do exactly what I am now. I write things down, either that or I speak to Grandmother..

"I um, I keep a journal ma'am." She smiled gently and reached for a box in the corner.

"Perhaps the Hero would benefit the same?" I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I took the empty book from her hands. Perhaps he would, I thanked her profusely for the gift and though she refused payment, I decided to bring her food at least. I rushed home to await his return and could do nothing more but hope he'd appreciate it.

I wonder if I should wrap it?

* * *

Link's Journal

101 AC/25/3

Paya gave me this journal a few days ago. In fact it was the last time I saw her too. The girl surely knows what I've done. I felt so ashamed I couldn't even look at her. I can't look at anybody. Impa must have told them. Or not. Everyone's been so nice to me. Sickeningly so. I slept on top of one of the hills overlooking the village last night. I wonder what would have happened if I had rolled off. Would I get to see you again? Probably not. If there is an inferno I'd more than likely end up there.

* * *

Paya's Diary

101 AC/27/3

It's been ten days since I last seen Master Link! I'm so worried. I feel at times I am fretting over the simplest of things. Yet I wonder if he's even still in the village! I wish I could help him more. I know my Grandmother asked me to look after him. I wonder if he's upset with me? Did my gift set him off? I feel the need to speak to Grandmother but I don't want to burden her with my petty complaints.


End file.
